


In Person

by kaitywithay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sassy Loras, Sassy Renly, all the sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitywithay/pseuds/kaitywithay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone always lives up to the hype.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Person

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sassy. Based off a post I saw on Tumblr a couple of months ago.

“I thought you’d be hotter in person.”

Renly takes a step back, slight insulted at the sheer _arrogance_ of the younger boy. Not only was it a bad way to start off a blind date, but the mere fact that Renly was not living up to this kid’s standard.

He was Renly Baratheon, for fuck’s sake.

He did not want to brag, he did not want to be cocky or arrogant, but if there was one thing that Renly had heard all his life, it was that he was attractive.

And the fact that Loras Tyrell did not seem to think so, was getting on his nerves.

It’s not as if Renly needs validation from Loras, but the fact that he would be so honest before Renly could even say a come on, was just a little audacious.

So Renly crosses his arms across his chest and gives Loras a cool stare that would have made Stannis proud.

“Well, if I’m not up to your standards, then you have some pretty low ones.”

Loras’s mouth drops slightly open and he blinks, at a loss for words for a moment and Renly relishes the fact that he just might have gotten something over on him.

And as much as he hated to admit it, Renly did happen to think that Loras lived up to his own hype.

He heard a lot of hype about Loras Tyrell from Margaery Tyrell, Loras’s sister and Margaery’s girlfriend, Sansa. Sansa said that Loras was hot, while Margaery praised his personality and said that he and Renly would be perfect for each other.

And the fact that Loras had seemed slightly disappointed at the fact Renly wasn’t hotter, left no doubt in his mind that the girls had been feeding him the same lines, only for Renly.

And while Renly can understand having something built up and then having that same thing let you down, he was still insulted that Loras Tyrell did not think he was hot.

Loras brushed one of his curls back, which Renly found incredibly hot, and sniffed. “My standards are just fine, it’s not my fault you don’t live up to them.”

Renly wanted to punch him. However, they were in a public place and he was sure that would draw attention, that he most totally did not need.

So he figured that he had two options:

Option one was to stay here and sass his way through this date.

Option two was to just get up and leave.

And as much as Renly would love to get into a sass match with Loras, he loved actually enjoying his dates and being wanted more.

So Renly just shrugs. “Fine. I’ll just leave then.”

He turns and starts to walk away when he hears Loras’s voice. “I never said you weren’t hot. I just said I thought you would be hotter.”

Renly turns back around to face him. Loras has a smirk on his face and is regarding Renly with amusement in his eyes.

“So, you want to do this date then?”

“If I didn’t, I would have stood you up.”

Renly has to admire the fact that Loras was at least honest.

Renly found himself admiring a lot of aspects about Loras, more then he would care to admit at that moment.

“Alright then.”

Renly leads the way to the small café that they decided to have the date at, and pulled out one of the chairs at an outside table and pointedly looked at Loras. “Well, at least you’re a gentleman.” Loras quips as he sits down. Renly rolls his eyes and sits down opposite of him.

The way he figured it, with the way the date started, it could not get worse.

Renly had often heard stories about how couples met that seemed outrageous. Stories that started off with one of the two doing something that would make Renly shake his head and walk away. They were told in-between bouts of laughter and loving looks. He had vowed to never have one of these “This Is The Crazy Way We Got Together” stories.

But nine months later, he and Loras often told people how Loras had thought Renly would have been better looking than he already was.

The first people they had told were Margaery and Sansa, who both laughed and shared knowing looks, that made Renly think they knew exactly what would have happened.

Loras’s brothers, Garland and Willas had mixed reactions. Garland had rolled his eyes and told Loras that he lacked a certain gentlemanly charms and Willas had laughed and said that things could have gone worse.

Renly’s own brothers had reactions as different as each other. Robert had laughed long and hard, slapped Renly on the back and said he was glad his little brother had found someone to match is wit, while Cersei had bit back whatever nasty response she was thinking of.

Stannis had gritted his teeth and said he was glad that Renly had finally someone that maybe he would settle down and no longer live a bachelor life.

Renly himself had to admit that it wasn’t as outrageous as some of the stories that he had heard, but he often got asked why he decided not to punch Loras in his face.

And it was because even while he was shocked that his own appearance wasn’t living up to par, Loras was attractive and it would have been a shame to do anything to mar it.

So nine months later when people would ask why he didn’t punch Loras, Renly would tell them that he had admired the honesty.

And after nine months, he had come to admire more things about Loras: the way he loved his family, his wine colored birthmark that looked like Dorne, the way he would go above and beyond on their anniversaries.

Renly would even admit that he had come to love Loras Tyrell, even if the younger boy still insisted that he thought Renly would have been hotter in person.


End file.
